


强制婚姻17

by CharlottWu



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 06:10:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16826746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlottWu/pseuds/CharlottWu
Summary: Angry sex，全文在lofter





	强制婚姻17

17  
二月的天气还颇有些寒冷，细细絮絮的雪从空中飘落后融入地面的厚积雪中，散射出一种茫然而刺眼的白。八点的街道上除了他空无一人，大约是

他倚在不知道是谁的越野车旁，身边是一地的烟头。

其实索尔很少吸烟，一是没这种习惯，二是他不大喜欢烟味，可名流贵族连雪茄都要会抽，又何况是烟。

但——今天他心烦意乱，以至于需要一点刺激性的事物来暂时麻痹他的大脑。香烟、酒精……不外乎是这些乱七八糟的玩意儿。

“香烟总比酒精要好，”他开始分散自己的注意力，“酒精容易让人冲动而暴怒，昏头昏脑鬼迷心窍。”

可他现在就感觉怒不可遏。

他想起两小时前收到的那条通讯，他的副官，范达尔回复他道：“我问了人，那是黑市上的避孕药，长官。请问有什么问题吗？是不是最近的任务是去打压黑市？”

没有。他冷静地回道，只是问一下。

然后转身踢折了一棵树，积雪“唆唆簌簌”地往下掉。

他也不知道自己还留在这里做什么，是要冲进去质问他们吗？还是宣布要和洛基解除婚姻关系？

不，简直像个跳梁小丑——洛基对他的利用，和自己的真心以待融合在一起，搅拌出一个天大的笑话，嘲弄着索尔的痴心妄想。他一向不是个会为了什么事纠结来纠结去的人，要是摆在从前，他会直接大阔步地走进去用枪指着那个人让他有多远滚多远，再立即要求离婚。

事到如今，他只有些恍惚了——结婚半年，难道那些甜言蜜语，那些唇齿相依都是假象吗？他想要一个家庭，一个妻子，一个让人稳定下来的地方——可这些也被一一剥离，留下最本质的欲望。

索尔将手里还在燃着的半截香烟没入雪中熄灭，表情晦暗不明。

******  
“再见。”洛基将双颊亲昵地贴上好友的脸，“记得常来。”

“当然，”对方回道，“等我有空就过来。”

“那恐怕就是半年之后了。”

那人只耸耸肩，“又不是我可以决定的事。”

洛基目送好友离开，哼着歌去厨房收拾碗筷。他有想过要不要请个佣人什么的，可又觉得这样未免显得自己太过娇贵了。

一侧头，看到了好友的住宿区门禁卡。

“这都能漏……”洛基转身打算追出门去——却撞上了一个始料未及的怀抱。他一惊，右手顶着一直藏在袖口里的尖刺就要捅进对方的动脉里，又在一瞬间看到了熟悉的金发时猛地停住了手。

“晚上好。”对方说。

洛基又惊又疑，他犹豫了一阵后扔下尖刺，将对方抱了个满怀：“索尔？你怎么来了？”

“想给你一个惊喜。”索尔按着他的后脑勺贴在他耳边低声说，“没想到却是你给我了我一个惊喜。”

他用食指挑起那张门禁卡上的铁环，意味不明地读着：“哈德斯，23岁……看起来传闻倒也可信，长得还不错嘛。”

“这是我朋友，”洛基认识到自己被圈在了索尔的怀里，Alpha有力的手按着他的后颈，炽热的气息缭绕在他耳边，让他感到不安，“改天你们可以认识认识。”

“认识？”索尔忽然抬起头，低低地笑了，“为什么？”

洛基满头雾水——平时的索尔语气绝不会如此……傲慢。于是他又缓缓地开口：“朋友……”

“朋友？”索尔却打断了他，在第一个疑问词后语速忽然加快，还含着一丝让洛基不明所以的怒意，“你和我说这是你的朋友？你和一个Beta，一个帝都闻名的花花公子在一个房间里吃饭喝酒，他还进了你的厨房！哦……还把门禁卡留下了是吧？接下来是什么戏码？他发现门禁卡不在身上，折返回来拿，你们顺便又谈谈人生喝喝酒，晚上干脆睡一起算了！看起来床还不够，你们睡一张吧！对吗？我说得有什么不对？”

索尔低着头，二人鼻尖相抵。他眼底猩红，还微微喘着气，像一头在斗兽场上誓要咬断对方颈脖的野兽。

面对这种几近燃火的怒意，饶是洛基也要不自觉地颤抖着，又硬压着身形甩开了索尔钳着他的手，那条能说会道的银舌头此刻都有些不利索起来：“我，我和他只是朋友——你别疯了！”

说着就要转身出门。可索尔绝不会让他如愿，他将洛基的小臂一扯，将人拉进自己怀里，又猛地往后一推。后背实打实撞到墙上的洛基“嘶”地倒吸一口凉气，还不等他诘问这是在干什么，对方就按着他的肩膀劈头盖脸地吻了下来。但与其说这是个吻，还不如说是野兽在猎食。洛基在这里头尝不到一丝的柔情，有的只是不留余力的撕咬和探入舌根的发泄，还有充斥着大脑的铁锈味。他有些茫然，不知道一向温柔似水的索尔为什么今天表现得像个暴君。于是他推开这个令他惊恐的Alpha，用尽全力打了他一掌——“你发什么疯？！”

索尔愣住了，按着他的肩不再动作，只是左脸上破裂的红血丝让他看起来有些凄然。

其实洛基打完自己也是懵了，他从没想过这段婚姻里还会有需要这样撕破脸的一天——不是说索尔奥丁森一向尊重Omega，从不与他们起争执吗？洛基一边心里想着这可真是见了鬼了，一边低声软语地说道：“我们还是冷静冷静吧，我和他真的没什么……”

可还不等他说完，索尔便抓着他的手，就着偏头的动作向他的颈窝吻去，呼吸间留下一个个紫红的印子，大腿挤入洛基的腿间卡死，空气里泛起若有若无的情欲味道。

洛基吓得脸色发白。他不介意在一个生日的夜晚和自己合法同居的丈夫做爱，也不介意玩点小情趣，但那也应当是半推半就的，你情我愿的——而不是如现在一般，像个廉价的妓女被抵在墙头，对方勃起的炙热顶着他的小腹，强迫式的被要求吻上这个在二月的晚上闯入他宿舍的人。

廉价而没有灵魂。

他想哭喊着问凭什么，却又怕这只会激起对方更深的暴虐因子——他早已听闻过Alpha的占有欲都极强，无论表面再怎么温和有礼，只要一碰到伴侣的事就会跟疯了一样地斗争——与草原上发情抢夺配偶的野兽一般无二。他早先是不信的：索尔奥丁森这样的人怎么会有暴虐的一面？

如今却不由得他不信。

索尔先是规规矩矩地解开他衬衣的几颗扣子，又不耐烦地全扯了开来，银扣子掉在铺着软波斯地毯的地面上，发出沉闷的响声。金发Alpha看着这具比起自己而白嫩过头的身体，脑子里不禁冒出了一个想法——这真的是只属于我一个人的吗？这个想法令他不快，他恹恹地吻了上去，听到Omega颤栗的，难耐的哭腔。

其实索尔心里很清楚洛基到底会不会和这位花花公子搞在一起——不会，绝对不会。可他只想寻个什么由头狠狠地欺负他——既然你想利用我，那就势必要付出代价。

这么想着他就着挂在洛基肩上的白衬衣含着洛基的乳尖，用齿间细细地磨咬吮吸着，直到乳粒充血立起，滴血般的红艳。

索尔抬眼看向洛基，迷蒙的眼角还挂着要落不落的泪光。

他忽的不耐烦起来，一把将Omega的裤子拉下。26℃的室温还是让洛基抖了抖，或许只是出于某种恐惧感，就像是草食动物天生都肉食动物的避让和退却。他挣扎着，想要从这种不受控的动作中抽身而出，可索尔的手却沿着后背一路往下滑，摸到了那个隐秘的位置。

他听见Alpha在他的耳边冷笑：“我看你站的地方都湿了，就不要装什么贞洁烈妇了。”

洛基的心忽然一片死水。他心想Omega还真是贱的，Alpha都跟对妓女一样对你了，你还能有感觉，真的是贱的。

然后他不动了，不再挣扎。

索尔没功夫琢磨洛基现在是个什么心情，欲望和怒火将他的理智搅拌得一塌糊涂。他磨磨蹭蹭地将鼻息埋进他的黑发中，拉下拉链后半褪下裤子，那根狰狞而巨大的玩意儿就这么抵着洛基的后穴，洛基只觉得有种前所未有的害怕压在心头，一跳一跳地，像是要直接宣判他死刑，于是他忽然大叫：“不行！——”

话还没说完，索尔就掰开他的腿直直地插了进去，不留一丝空隙地填满了洛基的后穴，鼓鼓胀胀地，像顶到了天灵盖，有些疼，还有些异样的满足感。洛基短促地尖叫了一声，眼泪就这么猝不及防地落了下来。

索尔没再动作，不知是顾忌着什么，还是有意要惩罚洛基的拒绝。他吻着洛基的发尾，吻着那股玫瑰味的浓香；他的欲望随着脉搏在洛基的后穴中鼓动，心里一片满足。

无论他从前是谁的，以后是谁的，而此刻他只是自己的Omega，也只能是自己的。

想及此，他心情大好，想要低下头去吻洛基，却被他转脸避开了。索尔冷笑一声，将他的左边大腿大腿折起就大力地冲撞起来，像野兽一般毫无章法，却充满欲望。

洛基在这难耐的情欲中弓起身子，肩胛骨抵着有些发冷的墙壁，脑子里混混沌沌。他只觉得自己像一片轻飘飘的羽毛，在索尔的动作下起起伏伏，没有自主；快感细细微微地攀着他的骨髓，自下而上地在大脑炸开，又在阴茎碾过他的敏感点时哭得不成样子。

索尔恨极了他这种示弱般的哭模样，明明伤了我的人是你，又装成这副柔弱的样子给谁看？还偏叫自己下不去手。于是他将阴茎从湿淋淋的穴里拉出，又把洛基翻了个身，按在墙上重新进入。

——！！！洛基深吸了一口气，只觉得浑身的汗毛都要炸起，但他无暇顾及索尔此时此刻又做了些什么，他只觉得身前的欲望无人抚慰，便要上手去摸，还没碰到就被索尔打掉了手——“不许！”他颤了颤，只好绷紧了腿，想要找一个没这么累的点站着，被索尔发现后却是直接捞起了他的大腿，将手置在膝弯处将他抱了起来，更加大开大合地干了起来。

他被顶得说不出话来，只能从喉尖偶尔溢出一两个意味不明的音符，但实际上他也不愿叫出声来，他不想让索尔以为他是个荡妇——一个被强迫着还能有感觉的婊子。

可事到如今他也分不清这到底是不是强迫了，他反手扶着索尔强健有力的手臂，充血的乳尖和小腿前侧磨蹭着贴了墙纸的墙面，后穴嫩色的媚肉随着阴茎的进出翻裹，叫人看了发疯。

索尔探过头去吻他，洛基眯着眼探出舌尖来与他亲吻，于是他们就这样保持一个奇异的姿势接吻，直到洛基觉得累了，索尔才不情不愿地放开他。

他激烈地插弄着身前人那个紧致又隐秘的地方，第一次感到性爱的酣畅淋漓，洛基溅在墙纸上的星星点点又被磨蹭着糊成一团，直到他后穴中的黏滑液体随着不明的白色浊液滴落才得以停歇。

洛基深吸一口气，想要把这个乱七八糟的情况搞清楚，却在还没开口的时候又被索尔抱着按在餐桌上，桌上的水晶高脚杯被扫到地上，发出稀里哗啦的破碎声。

他的眼睛却直直地看向洛基眼角的微红，扯开他的大腿又是插了进去。

洛基惊呼一声，有些始料未及，他听着索尔低声说：“刚刚你们就在这里吃的饭吗？他会不会也在一边吃你做的晚餐的时候一边想着怎么上你？他会把你按在桌子上扯开你的大腿操你吗？”

他每吐出一个音节，就狠狠地向上顶弄一次，洛基闭着眼，不做任何回应。索尔也是无所谓，他不在乎洛基是不是回应他，他只需要知道他的后穴还在紧紧地包裹着他，像天下所有情人一般交合着。他研磨碾压着洛基的花心，尽力地取悦他的Omega，手仔细地抚摸他的每一寸肌肤。

他想自己大概是有点疯了，有点失去理智，但此时此刻他只是想带着自己的伴侣抵达欢愉的巅峰。于是他站起身，不顾洛基的惊呼，与他野兽一般地交媾，洛基将腿死死地缠上他紧实的腰腹，他狠狠地插入洛基那个紧致又甜蜜的地方，黏液顺着他的大腿流下，洛基一边哭叫着，一边感受着一股股的精液灌入生殖道，又因为并非发情期而没有进入生殖腔流了下来。

淫靡而艳丽。

洛基已然手脚发软，可索尔却毫无停下来的意思。他抱着洛基进了房间，让他躺在床上，洛基趁此喘了口气。索尔双腿跪在他的身两侧，这次不再如上两次一般激烈，他只是柔柔地进入，又缓缓地抽出，但洛基仍是将脚趾蜷了起来，像是无法承受这种疼爱一般呻吟出声。

正巧，他的通讯器响了起来。

索尔侧头去看，哟，正是那个花花公子。他明知二人之间并无什么，却还是忍不住耀武扬威似的点开了通讯，吓得洛基顿时噤声。

“诶洛基，我的门禁卡好像留你那了，我操我刚刚在外面溜达了一个多小时才发现，你有空给我开个门拿出来吗？”对方开头就是一顿噼里啪啦竹筒倒豆子般的话，索尔安安静静地听了会，突然打断道：“请问你是哈德斯先生吗？”

“诶……我是，我打错了吗……？唔，也没……你是？”

索尔低声笑了笑，扣着洛基的腰猛烈地操干起来，暴风雨般地动作像是要将他钉在床上，“我是他的丈夫。亲爱的，找你的——唔，我觉得洛基好像不太方便接电话——你说呢亲爱的？”

洛基早已意识不清，他压抑不住地轻叫出声，对面在愣了一会后立马就挂了电话。

索尔抄起他的两条腿，心情颇好地坐在床上将他抵在床头，腰腹悬空地插入他湿软紧致的体内。洛基小口小口地呼吸着，紧紧地拥着Alpha的后颈，扭着腰弓着身尖叫。

“不行……不行……”洛基不受控地流着泪求饶，只觉得自己要坏掉了，可到口的肉任谁都不会放下，索尔只是将他压在柔软的被褥里，继续操干他，直到大量的汁液和精液从二人交合的地方喷涌而出，沾湿了一大块床单才罢休。

……

事后索尔给睡过去的洛基打了一剂葡萄糖，随便洗了洗澡后放下在换了床单的床上。他看了看洛基安静的睡颜，拿出那个黑色的丝绒盒子，打开，里面是一枚绿宝石耳钉。他取下洛基耳上原本就佩戴着的金耳钉，替换上去。

“生日快乐。”他吻上洛基的眼角，顿了顿，又补充了一句——“我会实现你的愿望。”

只是那人还在安睡，并没有听到他说了什么。


End file.
